


Masturbatory Musings

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Castiel touching himself for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masturbatory Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble I pumped out one day on tumblr and decided I'd like to keep around.

Imagine Castiel touching himself for the first time.

He’s no dummy. He’s watched humanity for millennia. He knows how human sexuality works

and it’s not like he hasn’t felt his dick twitch

or made himself a place on the observation deck of a few self-service sessions.

It’s not like he hasn’t pressed into the arm of a chair

ground against the edge of a bed

let the fabric of his newly-purchased jeans drag upward more slowly than is excusable.

but the thing is, he’s put masturbation - proper masturbation -  off for a long awhile

denied that it was something he wanted, needed -

convinced on some level it was an act that he was somehow above

(which he finds laughable, really, considering the depth he’s dropped to)

something that could never live up to the hype.

but he finally caves

coating his hand with Jergens Original Scent

(of course Sam carries lotion in his duffle)

and pushing slowly into his loose fist

as his eyes flit closed and he lets out a soft breath

before quickly jerking his hand away, a bit appalled by sensory overload.

but

after just a few seconds, the need coursing down his length burrows itself roughly into the base of his cock, causing him to return his palm to the shaft with a slight sigh of resignation, furrowing his brows with new-found determination

and it’s like nothing he’s ever felt before.

Now back it up

and imagine Dean watching.


End file.
